


your love's not what i need.

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Songfic, honestly no clue what this is its just short and (dumb) and angry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: Matt doesn't want to be with Alex anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my google drive for a while. wasn't gonna go anywhere, just a short writing exercise of sorts. enjoy the angst i guess lmaooo

_"Fuck off!"_

Matt stormed out the door of Alex's home, letting the rackety thing slam violently behind him. His face was unusually red, far beyond the typical blush that adorned his cheeks. Behind him, Alex scrambled to catch up, his two-year-old Converse scuffling beneath him.

"Matthew! No, wait! Please!"

"I said fuck off!"

Alex panted and struggled to catch his breath, the metallic taste of blood rising up in his throat. He wasn't athletic. Never had been.

With a hopeful - terrified - hand, he grasped onto Matt's arm. Matt attempted to wriggle free from the other man's grasp, but to no avail.

"What did I do? What did I do?" Alex gasped frantically. "Tell me what I did. You have to tell me, Matt."

"I'm just sick of you."

"No. Don't spew that shit at me. We both know that's not the fucking problem. What the fuck did I do?"

"Just leave me _alone."_

Alex sighed and let go of Matt’s arm, but continued to stare at him with all the seriousness of death in his eyes. "I love you, Matthew," he finally said. "Dammit, I fucking love you! And I need to know what is going on!"

"Your love's not what I need," Matt hissed. "Don't give it to me."

He turned his back on Alex again and continued steaming down the sidewalk, kicking dirt up onto his calves with the force at which he walked forward. He paid no mind to Alex, who remained standing in place long after Matt's shrinking figure disappeared past the horizon.


End file.
